Divide
by Devit and Jasdero
Summary: A girl with secrets untold, is found in the woods by Jasdevi. With no where to go, Jasdevi let's her come with them to the Ark. But will she be alright after everything that happens in the Earl's Ark? This girl will soon have to make the decision between life...or death.
1. Bonds

The midnight moon shines brightly next to the stars. _Jasdev_i is on a mission in the woods, harvesting for innocence. They wander off to a girl crying next to a tree...

They were in the middle of know where. Why do you think she's crying, _Devit_? my twin asks me.

I don't know, I respond. Maybe she is lost.

Should we go over by her, hii? my twin asks.

I don't know _Jasdevi_... maybe we should leave and just find the innocence before master Earl starts dinner.

But we can't just leave her here, we can at least take her to the nearest town. _Jasdero_ stated.

Alright, but that's it, were going to leave her alone afterwards.

_Jasdero_ didn't respond.

We walked over to the girl, our footsteps cracking dry leaves beneath us. The girl looked up, startled. "Are...you the.. monster of the woods?" she asked.

As we looked at her closer, she was older than she looked. She had silver hair that hung over her face, a torn white skirt and her face was flawless. "Monster?" We asked. "What monster?"

"The monster that haunts these woods and attacked me. It shot bullets and smoke-filled the forest, making me retreat and leaving _Sally_ behind." The girl cried.

_Jasdero _and I right away knew what had attacked her, "Whose _Sally_?"

"My cat." She said.

"Do you want us to take you home?"

"Us?" she asked, "Your just one. No one else is around. Is your friend lost too?"

We began to laugh and the girl looked more startled. "Don't worry my brother ain't lost."

Ready? I asked _Jasdero_.

Ready. _Jasdero_ responded.

We separated from one another in front of the girl. I looked at _Jasdero_ and he looked at me, then we both laughed. I turned toward the little girl, but she was gone.

"Oi? Where'd she go?" I asked aloud.

"There, hii!" _Jasdero_ pointed ahead. The girl was running deeper into the woods, her silver hair flowing behind her.

"Great, _Road's_ going to pick us up here and now we have to chase after that brat." I complained.

"Guess were missing dinner." _Jasdero_ whined.

"Or..." I started.

I called forth an Akuma and it appeared before us. "You, Akuma." I said pointing to the girl still running. "Go fetch her for us, will ya?"

The Akuma nodded and rushed forward after the girl. "See _Jasdero_, we won't miss dinner this way"

"Then how are we going to bring her home, hii?" _Jasdero_ asked looking up at me.

"Damn it! I didn't think about that."

Akuma hurry it up! I called.

-0-Soon After-0-

The Akuma returned soon after. _Jasdero_ and I walked up to the girl in the Akuma's arms. "Let me go!" She screamed.

"Your such a brat." I stated, "We just want to take you home."

"No! I'm never going back there! Never!"

I looked at _Jasdero_ and then back at the girl. I sighed, "Why not?"

"I'm not telling you anything! I don't even know your names!" She exclaimed."And this creäture is going to eat me!"

"Akuma let her go." _Jasdero_ and I said. As the Akuma dropped her I said, "Akuma blow up, will ya?"

A huge explosion right away happened and smoke-filled the area. As it cleared the girl was gone! "_Jasdero_ where-"I began, but stopped when I followed his gaze to my chest.

My eyes widened when I saw a ball of silver hair against me. The girl must have clung onto something during the explosion, I thought to myself and that something was my coat."

She didn't seem to notice what she grabbed hold of because she didn't move. Without thinking, my hand slid on top of her head. She looked up slightly and right when she saw me she jumped off. _Jasdero_ then asked, "So what's your name?"

The girl didn't look up at _Jasdero_, but responded, "My name...my name is _Wakaru_."

"_Wakaru_." My brother repeated.

"Well, I'm Devit..."I started.

"And I'm _Jasdero_..."

Then we both said, "Together we are _Jasdevi_!"

"So you have three names?" _Wakaru_ asked puzzled.

"I guess you can say that, hii." _Jasdero_ laughed.

"So, now will you tell us why you're not going back?"

"Nope."

"But we told you our names." I said, but as I said it, it sounded pathetic.

"Sorry, it's a secret." She smiled.

"Well fine we'll leave you here." I said turning around, "Come on, _Jasdero_." I called behind me.

I heard _Jasdero's_ footsteps behind me and I stopped to turn around, "I hope you lucky enough that the monster of the woods won't find you!" I called out to _Wakaru_.

As _Jasdero_ caught up, _Wakaru_ was right behind him. "_Wakaru_, I thought you said you didn't want to go home." I teased.

"Well...I was thinking about it...and I was wondering...if I could maybe...go home with you?"

My face turned expressionless along with _Jasdero's_. We looked at each other and then back to _Wakaru_. "Well our family is kind of strange." I said.

"Yeah, Lord Millennium is real scary." _Jasdero_ stated.

"I don't mind." _Wakaru_ said.

I looked over to _Jasdero_, "Do you think the Earl will allow this?"

"I'm not sure, but if he kills her than it's not our problem." _Jasdero_ whispered.

"Well what about Road? She'll go berserk!"

"Well like I said it's not our problem, hii!" _Jasdero_ laughed.

"OK, then it's settled. You can stay with us, but only for tonight." I told _Wakaru_.

"Fine." she said.

"But were going to have to wait for _Road_."

"_Road_?" she asked.

"Our...little...sister." _Jasdero_ and I said at ounce.

**Devit and Jasdero: This is our first chapter of our first book, so we hope you like it!**

**Devit: Review or else!**

**Jasdero: Review, hii!**

**Devit and Jasdero: And has anyone seen Cross's pupil, Allen?!**


	2. Dreams

I leaned against a nearby oak tree, and watched as Wakaru chased Jasdero around. Ducking behind trees and bushes, I knew Jasdero didn't like it, but watched anyway. Soon enough Wakaru pounced on top of Jasdero lie a wild cat catching its prey. "You having have, Jas?" I asked looking down on him.

He didn't respond until he got up, "She's unbelievably fast!" Jasdero exclaimed.

I ignored him and watched Wakaru run around. "When do you think Road will arrive?"

"Don't know, she said she'd be here before dinner started."

"Well it's getting dark."

Wakaru ran forward toward me, "And cold!" she said drawing her hands back and forth against each other.

I smiled lightly, pleased to see her jump around like a kangaroo. Then I sighed briefly and took off my jacket and handed it to her. Her hands clutched it and she wrapped her self in it like a cocoon. "Thank you, Devit." She said with a smile.

I returned the smile, but then a sudden trembling came from the ground and Wakaru then clung onto me again. Then a red heart-shaped door appeared in front of us. "Finally." I said aloud.

A shadowy figure emerged and Road appeared in the doorway. "Jasdevi you read-" She trailed off as her eye caught the sight of Wakaru. "Sooooo cute!" She screeched running forward.

Wakaru hid behind me, her head sticking over my shoulder. But Road still ran forward, around me and grabbed Wakaru by the waist. "Road! She's not a toy!" I exclaimed.

She ignored me and still held onto the struggling Wakaru. "Are you taking her home?" Road asked.

"Well she said she wanted to, so I guess, yes." I said.

Jasdero tried to reach for Wakaru, but Road scowled at him, making him back off. "Let go of me!" Wakaru pleaded.

Road only grinned at her and turned back toward her doorway, "Come on were going home." Road said, carrying Wakaru with her.

Jasdero looked at me and I to him, then back to the doorway, "Let's go, Jas."

We headed forward and entered, following Road.

-0- In the Arc -0-

We stepped out of the doorway into the arc, the white buildings and streets aligned in a grid pattern. Road let Wakaru down on the ground and continued forward. Wakaru ran over to me, "What is this place?" she asked looking around.

"This is technically our home."

"Your home is huge? How many rooms you got in here?" she asked opening a door and stepping forward.

My eyes widened and we sprinted over and grabbed her hand. A huge bottomless pit was below her. "Wakaru! Careful!" I shouted.

"S..sorry." she said, not looking down.

I pulled her up and I sighed in relief. "Your going to get yourself killed before the end of the day." I said aloud.

Road stepped forward, "Well it could have been worse." she said with a shrug.

"What? What could be worse than falling into a bottomless pit?" Wakaru asked.

She just smiled her usual smile and continued forward. We followed and I made sure to keep my eye on Wakaru for the time being.

We came in front of one of the doors and continued inside. As we did I whispered in Wakaru's ear, "Whatever you see don't be frightened, nothing will happen to you, I promise."

Wakaru nodded in understanding and we entered, the doors closing in behind us. We came into the dinning room where all the other Noah where seated, including the Url. "Sorry were late, Lord Millenium. We got side tracked." Road said looking back at Wakaru.

The Url turned and noticed Wakaru, "Tell me Jasdevi, why do you bring this human here?"

"Well...the truth is-" I started, but Road interrupted.

"She's my new doll!"

I noticed Wakaru was going to protest, but I kicked her in the back of the foot and she understood. Road ran over to her and smiled at the Earl. "Milleni can I keep her, please?"

"Very well Road, keep her as long as you desire."

Road squealed, "Thank you Milleni!"

I noticed Road was leading Wakaru out of the room. I was about to stop her when the Earl called out, "Jasdevi join us will you?"

I turned around and nodded. I took my seat and began to eat, along with Jasdero. Awhile later Road came back in...without Wakaru and I bit my lip slightly. Road also finished eating first and left the room. After Devit and I finished we headed out as well.

As we strode into Road's room she was with Wakaru, doing her hair. Wakaru had a new red short dress on. "Road what are you doing?"

"What, she's my doll?"

I then noticed that Wakaru's hands were strapped against the chair as well as her feet and she struggle to get out. "Road! You tied her up?"

Road grinned slightly and continued to play with Wakaru's hair. I rolled my eyes, "Road she isn't your doll."

"Yeah she is, Millennium Earl said so, didn't you hear him?"

"Road give her back!" I called pulling out my gun as well as Jasdero.

She stopped what she was doing and walked up to Jasdero and I. "Do you expect to keep her in your room for the night? Or in mine?"

"What kind of question is that!"

Road laughed. "Well?"

"I wouldn't want her in your room, that's for sure."

"Let her choose." Jasero said looking at Wakaru.

I turned my head over Road, "Well where do you want to sleep, Wakaru?"

"I would normally choose to sleep in a girl's room and not a boys, but I'm not to interested in being tied up and treated as a doll."

"Fine." Road said walking over to her.

She summoned four of her candles and threw them at each end of the rope making the rope slice open and setting Wakaru free. She stayed put, "I'll stay here for the night." Wakaru said.

"You sure?" Jasdero asked.

"I will be fine...hopefully." Wakaru said glancing back at Road.

I turned slowly and looked back at Wakaru before exiting the room along with Jasdero.

As we entered our room I sat on the edge of the bed. We had a bunk bed so Jasdero climbed to the top and hung down looking at me, "Everything alright, Devi?" He asked.

"Jasdero, was it really a good idea to take her with us?"

"I don't know Devi, you're the smart one." Jasdero stated.

I smiled weakly, "Well tomorrow we should probably take her back to her family. I mean she'll die here, she doesn't even know what we do here or the fact that we terrorize people and kill them."

"Well it's what we do Devi, we can't change it."

"I know, I mean it's fun to see those filthy Exorcist's faces before we kill them and take their Innocence."

"Yeah." Jasdero echoed, his golden locks stood upright as he hung upside down.

"Well we should get some rest, Jasdero, we'll take Wakaru back home tomorrow night."

"K, night Devi."

"Night, Jas." I said and then I felt my mined drift into a deep sleep.

**Devit: K, that was chapter 2, now what?**

**Jasdero: We have to make the next chapter, Devi.**

**Devit: What! I spent an hour of my time on this! I could of killed at least 10 Exorcist by now!**

**Jasdero: So could of I, but we have to finish this book, plus it was your idea.**

**Devit: Well...whose idea was to bring the girl home?**

**Jasdero: *looks at the floor* Dero's...**

**Devit: Now we have to get rid of her by tomorrow night!**

**Jasdero: Devi can we have some tacos in this book, I really want to eat some!**

**Devit: *Sigh* I will think about it.**

**Devit and Jasdero: Enjoy!**

**Devit:...still I feel like were forgetting something...**

**Devit and Jasdero: THE INNOCENCE!**


End file.
